


melt - i can't look into your eyes.

by ansutazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this might be the last nice keichi i'll write in a while haha wh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: in which eichi finds a rather peculiar stash of items in keito's desk. // keichi one-shot.





	melt - i can't look into your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> another quick piece of keichi fluff! based off of that new gacha cg where keito just. gestures to rows of glasses like honestly...Same Mood buddy. i would do that. the megane in this gacha is killing me so much they're after my megane-loving heart.
> 
> melt is such a soft and good song and i'm crying i know it's an old song but...it makes me feel that Warm Inside, ya know, so that's what i listened to while writing this. keichi is Warm sometimes.

The student council room drowns in colors of red and orange and yellow, soft and gentle as the sun slowly dips from its place in the sunset-tinted sky and sinking behind the hills that overlook Yumenosaki Academy in the distance. A resounding bell signals the end of the school day, and as the last chime resonates, Keito huffs, straightening out the papers in his hands and adjusting his glasses and he glances up to the student council president standing beside him at his desk, smiling playfully and leaning over Keito’s shoulder while the sunset blankets the blonde in a comforting array of colors.

“Fufu…I guess we have to go home now, Keito. It’s too bad — I like watching you work. It always motivates me to work hard as well, just like I did the past couple of hours, and you’re always so quiet when you do…no lectures, no nothing. It’s nice.”

“Hey, it’s my job to tell you to shut up. Besides, between me and you, _you’re_ the one that tends to ramble off on useless tangents.” Keito gets up from his chair, looping around Eichi’s cage of a body and escaping from the hollow mold that Eichi tried to trap him in with his one arm. “Anyway, I’ve got to sort out these last bits of paperwork. Get ready to head out, Eichi. I’ll walk you home.”

“Aw…how romantic. You’re such a cute boyfriend, Keito.”

“It’s only because your family trusted me with your safety that I’m doing so, you brat.” Once again he adjusts his glasses, hoping silently that the red light spilling into the room easily masked the red spreading on his cheeks, the fact that his face, now radiating with heat, betrayed the embarrassment that he so carefully tried to cover up for the sake of a peaceful end to their banter.

“That’s besides the point — let me help you sort those papers out, Keito. It’s faster if we’re doing it together, and we’ll be out of the student council room faster.”

“Absolutely not. Have you gone mad? Even if we’re —  we’re getting off topic, and  you’ve already exerted a lot of energy getting through those piles of papers on your desk today. I don’t you want passing out from exhaustion before we even begin walking home.”

“So you’re saying you’re looking forward to walking with me? Keito, you flirt in a roundabout way, but it’s kind of cute — like it’s got your own charm to it, one that seems to work perfectly on me — aha, my heart’s beating really fast! I might actually faint…”

“Now’s not the time for teasing — look, you’ve already wasted a couple minutes of my time, so now _you_ be quiet while I finish this.”

He turns and leaves Eichi with words hanging on the blonde’s mouth, trekking across the student council room the the desk opposite of his, a desk with even bigger piles of finished and unfinished paperwork. With a shake of his head, he begins to sort the papers in his hand, to arrange tomorrow’s work into comprehensible groupings.

Keito performed several mistakes in that one motion, and as he continued arranging and rearranging, Eichi giggled under his breath as he takes a seat at Keito’s desk, being careful as to not let the old wood creak.

One — Keito _left_ him at his desk with little supervision. Two — he _told_ him to get ready, although he should know by now that he’s most likely to do the opposite. Three — he brushed off Eichi’s attempts of flirting, which prompted him to get back at him. Four — he was still as mischievous as ever when it came to his childhood friend, did he not know that?

“Fufu, pardon the intrusion…” And with that, Eichi picks a drawer at random, quietly opening it to see what was inside. Metal and plastic clink together at his movement — he pauses, wondering for a moment if he also heard the sound of _glass_ amongst those another noises. He waits for a second, bides his time before continuing to open the drawer slowly, and when he does, he blinks at the contents.

Glasses. A myriad of glasses.

The sun sinks completely, but only when Keito finishes categorizing the last piece of paper, and he huffs once again, placing his hands on his hips. “Alright, Eichi, get your bag — ah, I can’t see a thing. Hold on.”

He goes over to the door, flipping the light switch on and watching the lights of the student council room drowsily flicker on, the room now illuminated with fluorescent lights from above. He turns now to gesture Eichi to come over, to get ready for their walk home, saying, “Eichi, let’s — hey, what the hell?”

“Fufu…does it suit me, Keito?”

Eichi had slipped one of the pairs Keito had apparently kept stashed in his drawer — which, quite frankly, surprised him that he was able to hoard such a multitude of eyewear. Where exactly did he get them? _Why_ did he have them, collecting dust in the dark for who knows how long? With so many pairs, why did he stick to the old and worn-out pair that he wears now, the one that’s keeping Keito’s stare from staring actual daggers at him? Nonetheless, such a hobby…it was kind of endearing, the fact that he was red from an even graver embarrassment now and that he had so many, that he was secretly enthusiastic for something such as this. What a new side of Keito!

“Put those back…!” Keito stomps over to his desk, slamming his hands on the desk as Eichi just smiles. Keito’s failed to mask any humiliation that crossed his face — his current glasses slightly crooked, he stares at him with such an unknown intensity lingering in his eyes that Eichi could feel his heart skip a bit in _slight_ fear. “ _Idiot_ , have you ever heard of staying out of people’s properties? What, you’re so spoiled that you think everything’s for you? Those are an _extremely expensive_ pair of glasses, an _extremely_ rare item…you seriously have no respect for others’ items! Oi, I want it back and returned to my drawer, so if you would please — ”

He lifts up a hand to try and grab it, but Eichi sees the move from the corner of his eye and leans backwards so that Keito’s hand miscalculates and misses its target, and when it fails to hit the mark, gravity pulls Keito’s body forward nonetheless, pressing it ever closer to Eichi’s as pairs of glasses clink together and their lips unexpectedly meet.

Their faces were inches — no, centimeters — apart, separated only by those small measurements of distance, and although their eyes widened at first, they close one after the other, fully embracing an intimate moment like this. Any other moment, they would have pulled away — but this kiss felt absolutely _nice_ , the quiet hum of the student council room and the smell of paper creating some sort of familiar and comfortable atmosphere for the both of them — for in the end, they would always be bickering childhood friends madly in love with each other, too stubborn and too clumsy to ever express those feelings properly to the other sans moments like these, where time stood still and those feelings were _clear_ , because there were no pretenses, no lectures to be said as they exchanged such a soft interaction.

And so they stayed like that for a bit, probably longer than they should have, because endless thoughts of endearment raced through the student council members’ heads such as “so even he can kiss gently, huh” and “kissing him tastes like tea” and the unanimous “this is nice, this is warm, this is making my heart race, I love him”.

It’s only when Eichi runs out of breath — curse that health of his — that they have to break away, and when they do, no sunset could mask the embarrassment that dyes both of their faces a shade of red, blue eyes and green eyes blinking back in some a mix of satisfaction and wanting _more_ , but the very thought of doing something like that again would stop both of their hearts, and there wouldn’t be anyone around to arrange any of their funerals.

“That was…”

“About what you said earlier…” Keito chimes in, taking the pair of glasses off of Eichi’s face and leaning close once again — ah, it was all too dangerous for Eichi’s frail heart, all this suspense! “Hmm. A frame like this doesn’t suit you. I guess we’ll have to walk home later — right now, take all of those glasses out. I have an idea on what glasses would suit you.”


End file.
